seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alumina
thumb|338px|Nightmare Alumina ''es el primer ending de Death Note, cantado por la banda de Visual Kei y J-Rock, '''Nightmare.' Letra Original Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Believer Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite Iranai mono wa subete suteta Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite Gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo Afureru shoudou osaekirenai Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara "Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei" Samazama na negateibu ni Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai Kodoku mo shiranu trickster Yozora o tsukisasu biru no mure Hoshi nado mienai sora miage "Mayoi wa nai ka" to Jibun ni toikakeru Kono machijuu afureru mono ni mamire Utsutsu o nukasu you na koto wa nai Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de Kono te ni tsukamu mono o mitai kara Mabuta o toji ishiki no umi ni ukande Omoiegaku Risou o te ni suru sono toki o Kagiri aru "sei" o kono yo ni uke Kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono "Jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e Kireigoto o tsukitoosu koto Itsuka fakuto e kawaru Katakuna ni shinjitsuzuketai It's just my faith. The absolute truth. Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Believer En español Una chispa momentánea centellea dentro del tiempo que fluye Soy un creyente que puede seguir caminando y grabar en las memorias de este mundo. Tuve un sueño que nadie más podría haber tenido, y lance lejos cualquier cosa que no era útil para mi los pensamientos inflexibles residen dentro de mi pecho nosotros aun estamos en la realidad e idealismo, aunque mis pies queden atrapados en las cadenas de sacrificio Mis impulsos que desbordan no se pueden reprimir el deseo vivo de mi corazón es demasiado fuerte Pretensión, Miedo, vanidad, Pena, no seré lo bastante débil para ser aprendido por esas cosas negativas. soy un tramposo que no conoce la soledad Los grupos de edificios que perforan el cielo de la noche Miro hacia arriba en el aire en el cual las estrellas y tales cosas son invisibles Y me pregunto a mi mismo ¿estare perdido? Cosas como ser manchado por los que se desbordan en esta ciudad entera o ser enamorado, no me sucederan porque al final del camino que conecta con el futuro quiero ver algo que esta grabado sobre mi mano. Cierro mis ojos, y emerge en el mar de la conciencia el momento en el que conseguiré al ideal que había imaginado. Recibir simplemente "vida" limitada en este mundo y la putrefacción es igual a ser estupido ir hacia el que ninguno de nosotros pueda tener el cristal conocido como "yo" El hecho de que la perforación a traves de excusas que se convertirán en la verdad algún día Quiero seguir creyendo en ello obstinadamente. Es solo mi fe. La verdad absoluta Una chispa momentánea centellea dentro del tiempo que fluye Soy un creyente que puede seguir caminando y grabar en las memorias de este mundo. Vídeos thumb|left|284pxthumb|right|284px Categoría:Ending Categoría:Serie: Death Note Categoría:Musica